The Ying-Yang 1 protein (YY1) is a novel zinc-finger DNA-binding protein capable of transcriptional activation or repression and sequence-specific initiator element binding in class II nuclear gene promoters. Studies are being undertaken to explore the interactions of YY1 with other components of the RNA polymerase II machinery. MALDI-MS is assisting in determining and characterizing the potential targets of interaction.